A Forgotten Life
by The13thConspiracy
Summary: She is normal..Right? That's what she thought until she was thrown into a world she didn't know even existed. Grace's life is turned on its head when she is dropped into Asgard one day after a "disagreement" with her "parents". Grace must find out how she got here and why. She better hurry before the war she'd left behind finds her. Pre-Thor, leads into Avengers eventually.
1. First Light

Grace slid her key into the lock of her front door of her old, rundown house she called home. She felt the tumblers all slide into place as she turned the key to the left and gave a solid push, opening the door.

The front yard, if you could call it that, needed weeds pulled and a good mowing but with her current schedule, Grace barely had time to eat, sleep and bathe let alone do chores that Chris was supposed to be doing. The irritation she felt when thinking of all the things he was supposed to be doing to contribute around the house and to this dysfunctional family while he was "between jobs" as he liked to call it, was beginning to pile up.

Chris is the stepfather, minus the father part, that Grace never wanted. At first he was cool, fun to be around and had job security that most people would kill for. Or at least that's what he said. Really, Chris gambled and drank with all of his "friends" after getting off at his minimum wage hourly pay at a burger joint down on 7th and Louis. The man lost his job a year ago and has been looking for one since. He'd told Grace and her mom that he was an accountant, and promised high standards and a good life. He'd lied for about a year while he and Jenna, Grace's mom, were dating. Now when they got married, he told them the hard truth...sorta. He'd told them that he'd lost the job as an accountant and gotten a new one at the restaurant. All lies, of course. He'd never been an accountant, hell, he could barely add 2+2. However, when that job eventually gave up on him, he decided that playing couch potato was a hell of a lot more fun than working.

Grace got to the point where she quit talking to him and just flat-out ignored him. Well, until he put his hands on her mom.

That was the trigger. The trigger that ended her normal life.

* * *

She entered the humble abode and immediately tossed her school bag on the couch to the left of the doorway. As she locked the door, she heard her mom screaming at the top of her lungs at Chris. Another fight. Not out of the ordinary at all unfortunately.

"You are a lying sack of shit!" Jenna screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Chris.

"Ah, fuck you. You don't know nothin' about nothin'." he snapped, turning away from her and plopping himself down at the kitchen table.

"You have gambled away most, if not all, of our money! How is Grace supposed to go to school next semester?" Jenna wiped the tears of rage from her face and stood there defiantly.

Grace poked her head into the kitchen and looked at her mom.

"Who gives a shit if the girl goes to school? I think she should pay for it herself as far as I'm concerned." he stated, tuning back to her with a smug smile.

Jenna landed a hard slap on his cheek.

Chris and Grace were both shocked at the strike. Though Chris was a little more pissed off.

He was suddenly on his feet, storming over to Jenna. He gripped the woman face in one hand and held the back of her head in the other, "If you _ever _lay a hand on me again, I will fuck you up! Are we fucking clear?" He put his fist in her stomach and let her fall to the floor coughing.

His six-foot six meant nothing to Grace in that moment as she rushed forward and, without hesitation or any thought on the matter, she kicked him in the back of the knee and as soon as he was kneeling, she slammed his head into the counter and let him fall to the floor.

As Grace knelt next to her sobbing mother, she heard Chris curse her loudly, "You little bitch!" He held his head and moaned on the floor.

"Mom, are you okay?" Grace pulled her mom's chin up to look at her. Jenna's makeup had run down her face, leaving black streaks that thoroughly coated her aging face. The woman's sad eyes could tell a story if she let them. They would scream of a newly discovered abusive husband and a rough life she had never wanted for her children.

Jenna's eyes suddenly widened, "No!"

Chris dug his fingers into Grace's short, curly locks and hauled her to her feet as she screamed.

"You stupid little cunt!" he shouted, "I'm going to make you wish you were dead!"

Grace squeezed her eyes shut as she saw the kitchen wall coming forward to meet her. Chris slammed her into it once. Twice. Three times, before he slammed her back against the wall and gripped her throat with both of his hands. She scratched and clawed at his hands and pulled at his wrists fervently. His hold tightened the more she fought for freedom. Her head began to pound as her face turned red with lack of oxygen, the pressure building into agony.

"Please!" Jenna cried, "Please, Chris, let her go!" Grace could hear her mom's pleas but they sounded muffled, distant.

Suddenly, her eyes burned as if they were on fire. Grace squeezed her eyes harder, trying to fight off the pain. It only intensified. A sudden burst of clarity and strength shot throughout her body. Grace's eyes shot open, and the look on Chris's face in that moment was something Grace will remember forever.

She let go of his wrists and slammed her hands down into the crooks of his arms, forcing him to let go of her throat. She then backhanded him, knocking him off-balance only to finish him with a strong kick to his stomach sending him crumpling to the kitchen floor.

The burning in her eyes continued as she dropped to her knees, coughing erratically. She rubbed them ferociously as the pain subsided. Grace let herself fall back and sit against the wall that had, to her chagrin, busted her lip open.

Chris laid on the floor unconscious, his nose and head bleeding. There is a good chance he has a concussion.

Jenna sat near the oven, face covered by her hands, sobbing.

"Mom," said Grace, "Mom, we need to leave."

Jenna's head snapped up, "What?"

"When he wakes up, he's not going to be happy. We need to leave. Like now."

"What? No. Absolutely not." She shook her head and stood, wincing.

"Mom," Grace stood as well, "He just beat the hell out of both of us and will probably kill us if we stick around!"

"No! No, first you have to tell me how the hell you did all of that!" She motioned to Chris on the floor.

"Did what? I reacted to him threatening you!" Grace shouted back, "What the hell else was I supposed to do?"

"You could have killed him," she stated with a shaky voice.

"Are you serious?"

"He is my husband! And your father-"

"No! He is _not _my father."

"He, and _I,_ have both tried to provide for you and I'm not going to let this little hiccup mess up everything that we have." Jenna stomped over to Chris. She placed a trembling hand on his forehead.

"Are you kidding me? I'm your daughter and you's rather have an abusive scumbag for a husband than your own flesh and blood?" Grace felt tears spring into her eyes.

"We are done discussing this, go to your room and clean up." Jenna demanded without looking up.

"Like hell." Grace stormed towards the front door. She picked up her satchel and slammed the door shut as hard as she could. How could her own mother take a huge fuck up like Chris over her own kid? Grace's thoughts reeled as she went over the night's events in her head.

As Grace began to walk briskly across the front "lawn", she heard the front door open again.

"Grace LaRoux Branch, get your sorry ass back inside this fucking instant!" Her mother called from behind her.

Grace spun on her heel and glared daggers into her mother, "Go to hell! When you decide to be smart, come and find me!" Spinning she stalked off, anger spewing from every pore of her body.

"No, no, wait!" her mother's sudden change in her voice had Grace turning back.

Chris all but ran at her.

_ . . _ran through Grace's mind over and over as she turned and began to run. Her feet felt like they were moving in slow motion as Chris gained on her almost instantly. When he tackled her, her head smacked against the broken and cracked asphalt of the road. Chris once again grabbed her by her hair and began to drag her kicking and screaming back towards the house.

"Ow! What the fuck!" He suddenly let go of Grace's hair and looked at his hand, then back down at Grace.

As she scrambled backwards from Chris, a sudden nauseating throb made its way from her stomach throughout her entire body. Grace lurched forward, spilling what little food she had in her stomach on the ground.

"Aw, disgusting!" Chris spat.

A strangled cry forced itself from Grace's lips as she gripped her stomach. Her insides felt as if someone was grabbing, twisting, puling and lighting them on fire. Another retch and stomach acid coated the ground.

Heat was suddenly radiating from the ache and causing her heart to pump quickly, making her feel as if it were going to suddenly jump from her chest. Grace curled into a ball next to her stomach's contents as another half sob half cry forced its way out of her chest.

When she looked up, Chris was once again storming towards her, anger twisting his features. A new level of agony ripped through her, making her back arch off the ground and a bright light burst from her eyes and mouth. It held multiple colors within it, all appearing and disappearing, like the northern lights that hung over Alaska only more white is mixed in. The heat and light that burst from her engulfed her, making night into day for a split second before she was suddenly shot into the air.

The pain stopped as Grace found herself soaring into the night sky uncontrollably. The tunnel of light that carried her was astonishingly beautiful. The colors that swirled around her reminded her of a kaleidoscope she'd had when she was a kid. She could feel the cool mist of the clouds as they began to swirl with the rainbow tunnel. Lightening flashed around her, none of it as bright as the tube of light that encased her.

Grace abruptly realized that instead of blackness coming at her, it was dark green grass. She slammed hard into the ground as the light faded around her. Grace laid sprawled out on the cool damp grass for a moment as her head spun making the world blur. Her head felt oddly warm: little did she know that her hair had turned almost completely snow-white, save for the very ends of her hair that remained her natural pitch black.

She sat up with a gasp as it occurred to her that she hadn't been breathing the whole time she'd had her, she assumed, trauma induced LSD trip. The rapid intake of crisp air made her head spin all over again, laying her out on the ground once more. She was in the middle of some sort of...field?

In that moment, she heard it: _thu-thu-thump thu-thu-thump. _Over and over again. Soon it sounded louder, closer and as though it multiplied. She sat up and pushed herself from the ground just as the thumping reached her. She spun around, unsteadily as armored men on armored horses surrounded her, all of them dressed the same.

Grace spun around as they all circled her, blocking any escape. She noticed something then: the horses had...six legs?!

"Do not attempt to flee." A booming voice sounded behind her. This guard is dressed differently than all the others, as well as the one next to him. The one who spoke was blond and wore a silver helmet with wings that lay against the side of it. His armor consisted of silver and red adornments that went well together and it him perfectly. The man carried a large hammer that looked as though it could smash through anything. He looked ready to strike her down if she flinched. The blond, buff man almost looked angry.

The man next to him, to Grace's left, looked as though he were analyzing her. His helmet was gold with large antlers that protruded from his forehead, His glowing green eyes seemed to penetrate her. His short black hair matched with his green and gold embellishments that is shaped perfectly to his form. This man, unlike the blond one, seemed to be trying to hide multiple emotions that flashed through his eyes. He kept his features stern but his eyes betrayed his...pain? Uncertainty?

"I-I.." Grace trailed off and looked back and forth between the two men, her gaze lingering on the one in green a split second longer than she had intended.

"State your name." demanded the blond man.

"M-my n-name?" She looked at him, terrified.

"Thor, she appears to have forgotten it." The green-eyed man said with an arrogant smirk. All hints at his swimming emotions gone.

"Indeed, brother, it seems as though she has." The one named Thor slid from his horse and approached the five foot one girl.

"M-my name is Grace." She said, trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

"Well, Lady Grace, you are trespassing and seem to have some sort of extraordinary gift, or maybe you've stolen something that has given you this ability to come here," He stated matter-of-factly.

"E-excuse me?" she gripped the leather strap of her satchel tightly as fear crept throughout her body like a cold snake.

"Arrest her," he turned and jumped back on his odd looking horse.

"Thor," the other man looked at him with a hard glare. Thor didn't say a word, only turned on his horse and began to ride away.

One of the guards behind Grace suddenly had her on the ground, binding her wrists with something that seared her skin.

"Hey!" The guard didn't have her sit on the horse but rather tossed on top of it as if she were a sack. He climbed back on and they rode off.

* * *

The ride had been incredibly uncomfortable has she had bounced around unceremoniously, barely on the verge of falling off, which would have led to being trampled by the other guards that rode behind them.

Once they reached the castle, which was extravagant, and after being from pulled from the horse, then led into the castle, dragged down a few hallways, hauled down stairs that seemed as though they would never end, and put into a pure white room. The guards that had thrown her in there, undid her bonds before the stripped her of everything but her underwear and tossed her some rough burlap feeling clothes for her to wear. Once she'd slipped into them she was immediately overtaken with the urge to scratch herself...everywhere.

_This is going to be just great._


	2. Second Day

**I am thoroughly enjoying this feedback. As promised, here is a new chapter, I haven't decided when another one will be posted. I am having fun with all of these ideas that are running rampant in mah head. FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: ConspiringMusic**

* * *

Grace felt liked she'd been hit by a car five or six times. Every muscle ached, every bone throbbed and all she could do was sleep.

Her nightmares that she'd had since she before she could remember began their usual loop through her mind. She could feel the pain and fear as the dreams seemed to course throughout her entire body, overwhelming her system.

_Something black and twisted protruded from her abdomen as she continued running, her breath coming in quick, pained gasps. Grace looked down and felt a crippling sadness rest in her heart at the sight of her bloodied stomach. _

_Grace stopped running once she saw she'd reached her destination. The village was torn and burned to hell as usual. The ground turned black with ash as people ran around her screaming, carrying children and running for their lives. _

The dream twisted around this point as usual sending Grace into the next scene full of destruction and death.

_This part of the small village was the first to be attacked, and brought to its knees. Grace, still holding her hand to her bleeding belly, ran into one of the huts on the left. _

_"(inaudible)! Where in the hell are you?" She was beginning to panic. The object of her search was no where to be found._

_"Here! Gracela! I'm over here.." The voice rang out. It sounded tired and pained. She looked over to the left, towards where the living room would have usually been if that part of the hut hadn't caved in._

_She saw him then, trapped beneath a large pile of rubble and half of the roof. He laid there on his side facing away from her, pain contorting his features when he looked back at her, "(inaudible), what happened? Who is doing this?" Blood matted his hair to his face and stained his clothes. _

_"Its- it's them!" He pointed behind her with a look of horror on his face. _

_Grace turned just in time to see the _them _he spoke of before one of the two beings in front of her raised its weapon, aiming it at her head. Grace dodged the shot easily, however the whatever it was thing sticking out of her abdomen sent searing agony throughout her entire body, making her drop to the floor with a cry of pain. _

_"Where is the child?" came the one holding the weapon's voice. _

_"Ha!" she laughed humorlessly, "Like I'm going to tell you!"_

_The thing was cloaked in black armor that covered every inch of its body. Their helmets were a mixture of tubes and wires that ran in all different directions around its head. The things were tall and lanky as if they lacked any muscle whatsoever. But she knew that wasn't true, they were stronger than her by far. _

_The one with the gun remained motionless as the other strode over to Grace and kicked her in the jaw. The movement was too quick, not giving her enough time to make any defensive movements. Blood immediately flowed from between her lips, dripping into the already bloodied floor._

_"Where is the child?" it asked again. The one with one-hell-of-kick gripped Grace by her collar of her half armored outfit and lifted her straight up. When she'd run out to fight off whatever enemy was attacking them,, she'd only put what armor she'd, at the time, thought she needed. Grace was wholeheartedly regretting that decision. _

_"I'll die before I talk." She stated through gritted teeth. The thing holding her gripped the black rod-looking protrusion and twisted. Grace let the warmth from her chest move to her palms and forced the light to build up quickly. She then swiped at the creature's arm that gripped her collar and light the energy fly from her hands, leaving a cold feeling in her palms momentarily. The light easily sliced through the thing's body, making it a black-oozing mess on the floor._

_Grace looked up at the other one, ready to strike as she landed on the floor, but it was quicker. _

_She was suddenly pinned against the wall by her throat and the black protrusion ripped from her stomach, forcing a scream of pain out of her throat. It threw her across the room and through the far wall, back out onto the newly blackened dirt. _

_Grace hit the ground and rolled, getting a thorough coat of black ash from the burned down village. A sob escaped her as she curled in on herself for a moment, trying to sooth the pain. The thing approached her again, ready to kill her. She reacted as quickly as she could, sending a stream of lighted daggers at its chest. _

_They struck home and the being dropped to the ground._

_She let out a ragged sigh as she turned over and laid on her back as her wound continued to leak blood, staining her emerald clothes._

_Black nothingness consumed her._

* * *

Grace shot up, panting, sweating. She pressed a clammy palm to her heaving chest and forced her heartbeat down.

"You were having unpleasant nightmares I take it." The voice came from the far corner of her cell, sending adrenalin coursing through her veins.

"Who's there?" she called into the darkness.

"There is no need to be frightened, I will cause you no harm, I promise." The silky voice belonged to that of the dark haired man who Thor had called brother. His short dark hair was slicked back matched his dark leather clothes. The shirt he wore looked as if someone had taken leather straps and crisscrossed them to cover his torso. His pants seemed to be fabric but she couldn't tell in the darkness. His long sleeveless coat swayed at his knees as he slowly approached her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she involuntarily slid back on the bench she'd fallen asleep on.

"Simply observing." He stated, stopping his walk a few yards from her.

"While I was sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Why the fuck-"

"No need for such cruel language from such a lovely mouth." he gave a small smile.

Grace narrowed her eyes at him, "Why were you watching me sleep?"

"You were restless, and crying out in your slumber," he said, "I did not want you to hurt yourself while you thrashed about."

Grace frowned at this.

"What do you want?" she glared.

"I was just curious, what is it that you dream of that causes you such distress?"

"That's most certainly none of your business." she said flatly.

"You wound me with such hostility," he smiled placing a hand on his chest for a more dramatic feel to his words, his eyes twinkling in the little light that peaked in from a tiny window to her right.

"What do you care? I mean really, you're holding me hostage." She folded her arms across her chest and set him with a steeled glare.

"I care a great deal," he said, "However, I will leave you for now. You should rest." He was suddenly gone with a light golden shimmer.

Grace let out a gasp as his form seemed to evaporate.

* * *

Grace didn't sleep anymore that night. She only sat there, hugging her knees to herself, staring into the darkness before her. The rough clothing they'd given her, itched like hell but she refused to scratch her irritated skin for fear that is would only make it worse.

Jenna crossed Grace's mind, dragging back the night's painful memories. The way her own mother had decided that is was best for _them _to stay there with Chris without actually saying it had ripped a hole in her heart and never mind her body. She remembered the fight, the way Grace had kicked Chris in the knee and then slammed his face on the counter had shocked even her. Grace had never once been to a self defense class, nor had she even thought about it. And to say that that was a "natural reaction to her mother being harmed" was total and utter bullshit and Grace couldn't convince herself otherwise. No matter how hard she tried.

Another headache made itself present as the bright sun decided to chase away the darkness that clouded everything.

Suddenly remembering the way Chris had hit her, Grace put her hand to her face, feeling the split lip and swollen cheek bone. An irritated sigh reminded her that her ribs were pretty damaged as well.

Grace groaned and laid back down, curling into a tight ball.

* * *

One hour after Grace's arrival...

Loki stormed angrily to the throne room as he tore his helmet from his head.

A couple of guards stepped in front of him, "Apologies, Sire, but the AllFather has requested that he not be disturbed."

"Get out of my way," Loki shoved his helmet at the guard on the left and pushed into the large room.

Odin looked up when he heard the large doors creak and swing open, "I thought that I'd made it clear when I said no disturbances."

"How could you not tell me!" Loki was asking a question, which made it clear to Odin that he was pissed. As the AllFather knew he would be if, and when he discovered the truth.

"I didn't tell you because you did not need to know." He stated plainly.

It was then that Loki realized who was in the room. The man with the long white hair turned to face Loki from his position in front of Odin who stood just at the base of the steps that lead to the throne. The Lorezian king was covered in silver, colorless drapes of cloth and jewelry. He stood at an overwhelming seven foot two, towering over Loki and Odin. A pure silver crown sat atop his head, adding almost a foot to the already soaring man.

"You were not made aware of the situation simply because I asked the AllFather not to disclose this information to you." He said matter-of-factly.

Loki saw red, "SHE W-"

"She is not!" he easily towered over Loki and sent chills up the trickster's spine, "She belongs with me, on Lorezia!"

"No, no she must stay here so that I-"

"You will have nothing to do with her recovery," the man turned back to Odin, "I will send Norrah to retrieve her in the morning." Odin bowed to the tall Lorezian king, as they both turned and went their respective ways: Odin to his throne and the Lorezian to Loki, "You will have nothing to do with her. Do you understand me, Prince?"

Loki bit down hard on his tongue to keep from speaking his mind.

Once the man had left Loki turned to Odin, a pleading look on his face, "Please."

"Loki, there is nothing that I can do for you, King Tretzenan and I have come to an agreement."

"No! No, I will NOT accept that answer! She hated what he did to her! He-he all but held her against her will! And now? Now that she remembers none of her true nature how is she just to accept what he tells her? She will not!"

"Enough!" Odin shouted, "The girl will be returned back to her home!"

"But-"

"But nothing! You will not see her until tomorrow morning at her departure! Is that clear?" Odin stood, anger evident on his face.

"Yes, father."

Ha! Like hell!

* * *

Oh mah goodness! So! I will update again hopefully by the middle to end of next week. Thank you all for taking time out of your busy/non-busy days to read and all that I ask, is that you review as well! I love reading what you all have to say about what I write!. Also! I am SO sorry for all of the mishaps in the last chapter (misspellings etc.) I tried to go through and get as many as possible out of this one but whatever I missed, feel free to bitch at me for! . I can take it!

Thanks a bunch!

13


End file.
